


Crime, Punishment, and Sex

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: BDSM, Established Relationship, Futurefic, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-02-24
Updated: 2003-02-24
Packaged: 2017-11-01 06:16:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/352998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex has been bad. Lex needs to be punished. Part of the Kinky Valentine's Challenge. 3 or more kinks in the story: Mild Bondage, Dirty Talk, Voyeurism/Exhibitionism, Rimming</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crime, Punishment, and Sex

## Crime, Punishment, and Sex

by philtre

<http://members.rogers.com/philtre>

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't even own any kinky toys. So sadly, none of the following is mine, safe for the happy plot that has them all kinky like. 

Note: Part of the Kinky Valentine's Challenge. Thank you to my baby, moss, for the faboo beta, for helping me identify the kinks in this story because (lol) my kink-radar is seriously skewed, but mostly for being amazing and holding my hand even when I'm being a whiney brat. And, of course, the lovely Lady Angel, for previewing, titling, and trying to help me make this 'spicier.' 

Feedback: feeds my inherent kinkiness. Nourish me. 

* * *

Lex Luthor, CEO of a multibillion-dollar Fortune 500 company, sprawled on a bed, hands and feet shackled to the four corner posts. There had to be some surge of immense power for the person who was straddling his chest, smoldering down at him almost predatorily. 

He smirked at the large frame above him, making sure to leer momentarily at the obvious erection bobbing before him, slick from lube. "You getting off on this?" 

"Don't talk unless I tell you to." 

The low growl frankly surprised him. Into laughter. 

"Lex. If you're not going to take this seriously...." 

"Clark." He tried jerking one handcuffed hand to stop Clark from leaving, but he was already half off the bed. "I'm sorry... come back. I promise, no more laughing." 

Clark narrowed his eyes slightly before climbing back onto the bed. He plopped down on top of him, propped up on his elbows. 

Lex tried leaning up for a kiss but Clark pulled back. "Come on, Clark. Just one kiss." 

"No. I'm punishing you, remember?" 

He groaned. "And again, I reiterate. I didn't think that Lana would mind me blowing up a picture of her from the behind." 

"I told you she's been sensitive ever since she got pregnant." 

Lex rolled his eyes. "You also told me that she was sensitive about pictures of her from the front and from the side. What was I supposed to do? Not put up a picture despite the fact that your mother _specifically_ told me to?" 

"Well, you could have put up a picture of just her face." 

"Why does she even get to complain? I, Lex Luthor, owner of the 'most admired company' in _the world_ , had to organize a _baby shower_!" 

That earned him a chaste kiss. "Thank you for doing it. Pete would have gone insane if he had to handle it alone." 

"Why was it that her 'best friend,' Chloe, couldn't do it instead?" 

Clark poked Lex. "Earthquake in California, remember?" 

"Oh right. And yet she managed to show up in time to point out that we only served one vegetarian dish." 

"Stop complaining. I would have done it myself, but I think Lois was PMS-ing all week long." 

Lex scoffed. "I think Lois is PMS-ing permanently." 

Clark frowned at him. "Be nice to Lois. She said nice things about you." 

He raised one eyebrow. "Really? Like _what_? 'That Luthor guy doesn't stink?'" 

Clark laughed softly. "She said that you're really hot." 

Lex scoffed again. "Well, I'm not returning the compliment. And, by the way, her perfume _does_ stink." 

Clark brushed another barely-there kiss over his lips. "Lucky for me, I'm in bed with you." 

"And not doing very much except talking about all the women in your life." 

"I'd better remedy that." Clark leaned down, nipping lightly on his lower lip. 

He opened his lips in a half-moan, lost in Clark's mouth as a thick tongue shoved in, running along the ridges on the roof of his mouth. The probing tongue sank deeper as he twisted his head. He sucked on the tongue enthusiastically, feeling Clark's half-softened cock hardening between their stomachs. 

When Clark pulled back, they were both panting softly. He rocked up slightly, taking great pleasure in the whimper he elicited from Clark. Their lips met again, this time with slight urgency, tongues slipping back and forth, wet and sloppy. Clark was grinding down on him, rubbing his hard cock against Lex's clenching stomach. 

He jerked up, trying to get more friction on his cock than just the stray bump of Clark's ass. 

"Clark. Please... Just... Just a little." 

Clark mumbled a 'no' as he kissed a path to the heavy pulse on Lex's neck, sucking a bruise into the flesh. Lex moaned loudly, aching for a little relief from the building pleasure rushing through his veins. 

"Clark. Just touch me." His voice had dropped to an embarrassingly husky scratch. 

Another 'no' whispered into his ear, right before Clark started sucking on his earlobe. 

"Clark." 

Suddenly, Clark was sitting on his chest, stroking his own dick slowly. "Punishing you." 

Lex's groan choked in his throat as he took in miles and miles of sinewy muscles, rippling slightly with each breath, each stroke. Clark's hair completely mussed, his bruised lips open with a soft pant, half-lidded eyes looking down at him. 

"Talk to me." 

Lex swallowed. He knew how much Clark loved to listen to his voice. In the early days of their relationship, Clark would often call him late at night, asking him to just talk until he could fall asleep. 

"Tell me what you would do to me if you weren't tied down." 

His brain half-short circuited as Clark slid down to grind his ass against his stomach and chest, slow delicious circles that were driving him insane. Clark looked so fucking hot, flushed skin that just begged to be touched. 

"I'd push you on your back, lick down your neck, across your chest. Up your jaw, to your mouth." He watched Clark's tongue snake out to wet his lips. "Suck on your lip, the way you like. Then when you're begging for more, I would slip my tongue in, light against the roof of your mouth." 

He could tell by the way Clark was biting his lower lip that he was imagining that particular sensation, knowing how that very move would send the most delectable little shivers down Clark's beautifully curved spine. 

"Coax your tongue into my mouth, so that I can suck on it. And all this while I lightly circle that sensitive spot low on your nape with my fingertips." 

Clark's breath was getting quicker, his thumb swiping over the head of his cock, spreading the leaking precum down the shaft. Lex's cock was so fucking hard, he honestly wondered if he would come without even touching it. 

"I'd lick down the side of your neck, suck right where it curves into your shoulder. Bite - so that you don't forget I'm there. Down your chest, around your nipples, until you're begging me to suck one of them." 

Clark was still stroking slowly, reaching up to twist a nipple. "Yeah. Suck my nipples, Lex." 

"I'd suck each one hard, maybe I'd bite it a little, scrape my teeth over it. Suck until you're begging me to move lower." 

Lex arched a little at Clark's strangled grunt. 

"Then I'd lick down your sculpted abs, careful to trace around each perfect dip. Fuck your navel with my tongue, ignoring the hard cock leaking against my cheek." 

"Oh God, Lex. Tell me more." Clark's hand was starting to speed up, twisting slightly on the down stroke. His head lolled back slightly, his breath heavy and strained. 

"You'd beg me to suck your cock. You want to watch my lips wrapped around the base of your dick, sucking you hard, teasing you with my tongue. You want to feel my throat tight around the head of your cock, humming because you taste so fucking good." 

"Yes. Yes. Yes. Suck... God... Suck me." 

He could tell Clark was close, the strokes were becoming erratic and Clark's ass was grinding down hard onto his stomach. 

"But instead, I'd flip onto your stomach, trace the tip of my tongue down your spine." 

"Don't tease." 

Clark's eyes were now close, completely absorbed in his own release. So fucking hot and beautiful that Lex's cock twitched painfully. He could come just from the sight of this. 

"I'd spread your cheeks with my hands and lick your hole. Just teasing little laps, but enough to make your entire body shudder with anticipation." 

"Oh, fuck." 

He could feel the change in Clark's body, knew that if he just pushed ever so slightly.... 

"You'd be so ready for me, you'd be so hot and open." 

He could practically taste Clark on his tongue. The thick scent of sex draped over them. A thin sheen of sweat coated Clark's perfectly tanned skin, his hair beginning to mat onto his forehead. Lex's arousal was bordering on pure pain as Clark reached down to tug on his own balls, trying to last longer. 

So fucking beautiful. 

"You'd beg for my tongue." 

"Please...." _Gasp._ "Le... Lex." 

"My tongue would slip into you easily. In and out. Licking, thrusting, bitin--" 

Clark spurted cum all over Lex's chest and face. Long and hard, shuddering above him, head thrown back as his fist jerked around his cock urgently. Muttering incomprehensible words. 

Then Clark simply slumped over him bonelessly. He could feel Clark's heart pounding into his chest, his breath still heavy against his ear. 

His own cock was still achingly hard and desperate for a little release. Nudging Clark's head slightly, he turned to whisper into Clark's ear. 

"You okay?" 

"Urhumm." 

He rolled his hips up slightly, bumping his swollen cock against Clark's ass. "Can you at least free my hands so that I can take care of myself?" 

Clark slowly lifted to his elbows, a drowsy satiated look on his face. With a loopy smile, he leaned forward and licked stray cum off Lex's face, sliding down so that Lex's cock settled in the cleft of his ass. Lex tried thrusting up, but Clark's body held him against the mattress. 

"Clark. Enough. I really need --" 

Then Clark was moving down his chest, licking slowly, sucking on his nipples until they felt almost raw. He growled lowly, needing release. 

"Just suck me, Clark. Please." 

Clark ignored him, shifting to tongue down the side of his body instead. He hissed in a heady mixture of pain and pleasure when Clark licked a wet path up the inside of his thighs, sucking love bites along the way. The leather shackles were biting into his wrists and ankles, reminding him that he was at Clark's mercy. 

He buckled hard when Clark suddenly swallowed him whole. Two quick sucks that were no where near enough and Clark was sitting on his stomach again. 

"No. No. Clark, please. Just --" He couldn't even remember what he was begging for anymore. 

Through glazing eyes, he watched as Clark squirted more lube on his fingers, stroking his own cock. 

"God. Clark. I don't think I could take another round of that." 

A wicked smile played on Clark's lips, then he was reaching behind, stretching himself. Lex felt his entire body twitch. The sight of Clark preparing himself while stroking his cock slowly was so fucking erotic. 

"Yes. Oh God, yes." 

When they first started sleeping together, Lex spent months trying to coax Clark into masturbating for him. The sight of his beautiful Clark kneeling in the middle of the bed, jerking his cock while thrusting up and down on three fingers, etched into his brain to be relived on cold, lonely nights. 

Clark shifted back, wrapping his slick hand around Lex's dick, stroking it quickly. He threw his head back as he arched into Clark's fist, drowning in the pleasure. Groaned loudly as he was guided inch by inch into tight warmth. 

Clark clenched as Lex's cock slid in further. He loved having Clark inside him, but being inside Clark was the most incredible sensation imaginable. To watch waves of pleasure hit those expressive eyes, to listen to the desperate little pants. 

"Fuck, Clark. That feels so good." 

Clark lifted off slowly, then slammed back down. Hard and fast, just the way that Lex needed it. His body rocked up harder, frantically trying to get deeper. He opened his eyes slightly and lurched up at the sight of Clark, fucking him urgently, stroking himself in the same quick rhythm. 

Their groans drowned out each other's; both panted with the exertion of breathing. He fell into mindless rocking, so fucking close to release. It felt as though he was completely wrapped in Clark's warmth; his skin tingling all over. 

Clark leaned back on his free hand, gasping every time he sank down. Beautiful, strong, rippling thighs, lifting and sinking. Little grunts and almost unintelligible words littered down from above. Lex wanted to know, wanted to hear as Clark neared another orgasm. 

"Fuck, Lex...." 

Lex thrashed harder, barely noticing as his head rammed into the headboard. His cock was searing. He needed to come so badly. His hands and feet completely numb as all his blood rushed to his cock. 

"Oh God. Lex. You feel so fucking big." 

He squeezed his eyes shut and screamed as he came. Only when he felt hot liquid on his chest, did he jerk open his eyes, wanting to see Clark as he went over the edge. Unadulterated beauty. Pure energy rushing through perfectly toned muscles, clenching over his sensitized cock. 

Clark fell forward, resting his head on the pillow beside him. 

He listened as Clark breathing to slow down, then nudge his head against Clark's. "My wrists feel raw." 

"Shit. I'm so sorry, Lex." 

Instantly, all the handcuffs were gone and Clark was lying on his back beside him. He rolled over, reaching for the edge of the sheet to clean them both off. With a little smile, he half-draped himself on Clark and kissed Clark's bee-stung lips. 

"We should punish me more often." 

"Hmmm." 

He tucked his head under Clark's chin, yawning slightly. "I picked that picture on purpose, you know." 

Clark shifted a little, planting a kiss on his head. 

"I know." 


End file.
